


Tentception

by DarlingAmatus, Leofina



Series: "You're terribly dull and I hate you" [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cockblocking, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, NSFW, Smut, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen discovering his admiration for Dorian in quiet a shameful way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentception

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplayed by DarlingAmatus (Dorian Pavus) and little me (Cullen Rutherford)
> 
> Since I adapted our roleplay logs to a story - please note that english is not my native language. :D  
> I hope you enjoy our Cullrian Story that most certainly will become a larger series, than we first expected.

Cullen was lying restless in his tent, shifting from one side to the other with a buzzing headache. He just knew that this was another night of bad dreams. And who wanted to fall asleep with such inevitable certainty?   
The events at the temple of mythal were keeping his mind busy anyway, especially since he had heard that the Inquisitor has not returned to the camp, instead fled through one of the Eluvians. No scout had seen any signs of them yet.   
It was an unsettling thought and they would certainly had to prepare the troops to return to Skyhold as quickly as possible. The commander just wanted to know at this point, if Fenriel Lavellan and his companions have returned safety. He had Solas, Cole and Lady Cassandra with him. Dorian, Bull and Blackwall had come along too, fighting at the side with the commander and the inquisition soldiers, fighting these...lyrium tainted creatures, Cullen just refused to call them Templars anymore. He saw their eyes, their acts, following Corypheus blindly, almost mindless. The red lyrium had destroyed any personality - it was comparable to darkspawn. And this pained the ex templar. He found himself wondering what he would have done if he was still member of the order. If he had become one of them. The answer made him shiver and he tried to focus on other thoughts.

He wondered where Dorian was at the moment, talking to the mage always calmed him down. During the last months they had become friends and the commander trusted the mage from the moment he Dorian knew about his withdrawal. He supported him to bare the pain from the waves of cravings, he had covered his explanations when Cullen needed a moment alone, or just listening to the commanders worries of failure. Without him, he probably would have lost his mind already and Cassandra might have suggested him to drop his position as commander. He himself considered that many times, but it was Dorian who assured him that he was fine and that he could move on  
Cullen crawled out of his tent and got up on his feet, stretching himself a little from the uncomfortable tensed position he was before. Some fresh air helped to clear his mind and perhaps Dorian was still awake and they could have a talk.   
But he could not find him at his tent. Had he left the camp? Cullen decided to take a little walk and see if he could find him. Dorian couldn’t be gone far away.   
He did not wear his armor plates, the fighting was over and he would soon return back to his tent, since this was just a spontaneous visit he intended. So Cullen just had wrapped his cloak over the shoulder and carried his sword with him. Better safe than sorry.

Dorian had snuck out of the camp a few minutes before the commandner, not being able to sit in his tent and pretending to read any longer. He ventured away from the camp so that he wouldn't be happened upon by anyone, he just wanted to be alone...well not exactly alone but he didn't want to bother Cullen at this hour. He was hoping that the commander was resting, he and his men had worked hard in helping them reach the temple. A smile spread to his lips as he felt his chest give a flutter when thinking about Cullen.  
They have been through much together through this tough time. He found he could be himself with Cullen and before he could protect himself against the inevitable he knew that he had feelings for the man that breached friendly. He knew nothing would come of it since the Commander obviously found his advances to be disconcerting. He smiled bitterly at the thought, this seemed to be his life, always chasing the shadows of the ones he desired but always being denied because it just wasn't meant to be. It was 'wrong.' Just because Dorian was alright with being thought of as wrong, even though that was as far from the truth as ever, didn't mean anyone else would be, especially Cullen. He had a title to uphold.

Dorian found himself at one of the waterfalls, the water lapping at the shore line, they seemed to be beckoning him into their depths. How could he deny such an invitation. He found an area that seemed relatively safe from prying eyes encase someone happened out this way as well. He gathered wood so that he could set a fire to help with drying off later since he didn't have a cloth to dry off with. He stripped his robes then set to work on the buckles to his armor. Why he hadn't changed into something less complicated before coming here was beyond him, then again this was a spontaneous dip, not like he planned to come out this far.

Just when Cullen considered to return back from this little walk, he saw the light from a different fireplace. That got his attention. Carefully the blond snug closer in case this was a camp from the enemies, his hand at his sword knob - ready for anything that would wait there. He certainly was not.   
"Dorian?" He wondered why the mage was gone so far away from the camp - all alone. But the mage did not allow him to wonder anymore when he started to take a bath in the crystal clear water - completely naked. Cullen blushed and quickly looked away, but an odd urge of curiosity was suddenly kicking in. Slowly, his eyes moved back to the scene.   
The water was pleasantly cool on this humid night. Dorian ducked into the water to allow its depths to chase away bitter memories and leave the better ones in its wake. He came back up with a gasp, smoothing his hair away from his face, shadows playing over his wet muscular torso the moon casting him in partial shadow while the light from the fire a few feet away illuminated his glistening wet back in a warm halo of light.

Dorian turned then so that he could let the waterfall cascade down his back when a flash of blond caught his eye, He pretended not to notice as he turned this way and that as he rubbed at his body to wash away the dirt and grim. And every time he turned he got a better look at the figure that had yet to leave, and he realized that it was Cullen.

His heart sped up and beat a ridiculous rhythm as hope flared in him. Cullen was still there, watching him, as he bathed. If that wasn't an indication then he didn't know what was. He turned so that he was facing forward towards Cullen again making sure he was staring directly at him as his hands ribbing over his body became slower, softer caresses, his head rolling slightly, a soft sigh slipping from his now parted lips. Seeing that Cullen was still there he wondered just how far he could take this.

  
The air was so thin and Cullen's breath was stuck in his throat, he wanted to leave and wanted to stay, an inner struggle that left him in full helplessness. It was so disrespectful..to watch Dorian, his friend, his closest friends from all - in such a private moment withoutthe knowledge of his presence. But...he couldn't lay his eyes off of him. The light reflections, the glistening tanned skin...he swallowed hard again, never had seen something this alluring. Maker’s breath, what was he doing here? He...shouldn’t.  
The situation triggered in him strange feelings he never had for another man. Another reason why he felt this struggle. Back in the circle he had a crush on the Hero of Ferelden, he shortly met a girl in Kirkwall - but never had anything felt like it does in this moment.

That tickling in his stomach, that warmth from his chest and that pumping in his linen pants...sweet maker. The realization was quite surprising, he could never look at Dorian the same way again. Those honey eyes, his smirk, his humor - and then the knowledge of the truth behind his cheeky mask. Cullen knew that he always claimed to be handsome, marvelous, dashing - but underneath Dorian just tried to cover his insecurities with his behaviour. A families strategy to avoid of getting hurt.

Cullen remained quiet, his heart racing, the excitement further down dominating everythings. Watching Dorian from his safe spot was so forbidden but beautiful. It appeared Cullen still couldn’t move his legs.

One hand snaked its way back up Dorian’s chest to tease his nipple while the other slid beneath the water's surface, a moan slipping from his lips leaving nothing to the imagination of what he was doing. "Cullen...." The soft sigh slipped from his lips before he could stop himself.  
Dorian chuckled inwardly at the thought of Cullen's thoughts at this moment. He was probably having a sexual crisis and while a part of that made him sad, that other part of him, the one that just loved to tease the commander and see how far he could take their flirting, was taking joy in this. And seeing as Cullen hadn't stumbled away yet meant that he either broke his brain or he was enjoying this. Well, Dorian was all but happy to oblige the Commander's desire if that was the reason he was staying for.

He started to walk towards the shore where there was a half submerged boulder in the water and he leant against it, only from his thighs down remain in the water, which meant Cullen had an even better view of his desire and what he was doing to himself. He lifted one of his legs to slightly spread his legs, his right hand still stroking himself while his other hand slid to the base of his erection then lower to fondle his sac, then lower until his fingers touched over his puckered entrance and he arched his back, Cullen's name moaned needily from his mouth.

He was getting into it, it almost became less about teasing his audience into actually pleasuring himself, god knows he'd spent a lot of time doing this to himself after many dreams where he dreamed Cullen would come and rock his world and sometimes leaving him hard and wanting when he woke up. Dorian brought his fingers back to his lips so that he could suck on them his eyes gazing over the bushes but not anywhere near Cullen as not to scare him away, though he could see him out of his peripheral which was good enough for now. He set his fingers back to his entrance and slowly started to thrust them into his entrance that was desperately weeping for something he was sure would give him a much more delicious stretch.

Nothing could possibly prepare Cullen for that scene. What his eyes witnessed was the most arousing thing he have ever seen, Maker's breath. His brown eyes couldn't stop admiring Dorian's body. The hand that still rested on his sword slowly moved a bit sideways, his pants became too tight. The pressure. demading a little. adjustment, for a short moment he even considered to lightly stroking himself.  
But then he shook his head, looking away embarrassed of himself. What was wrong with him? He was stalking his friend here, considering to masturbate in front of him, when Dorian did not even know that he was there. It was creepy and Cullen felt disgusted by his own behavior. How could he look at Dorian the way he did before after this?   
The Commander was so confused by the struck of feelings...he...he should go.  
Before he finished that thought, he suddenly heard something behind him, almost lost his balance behind the bushes. His eyes directly heading back to Dorian, who must have heard that as well...oh maker preserve him.   
Footsteps were approaching the scenery, heavy boots, and with that humming melody that Cullen had heard every now and then in the tavern. - Bull.   
He did not breath at all, ducking in the shadows when he then heard Bull, obviously taking a piss somewhere. Cullen was forbidding himself to even breath. If Bull would find him here in this condition. Embarrassing scenes came to Cullen’s mind, but luckily, the qunari walked to the fire, instead of remaining on the path that would have let him to the commander’s position. That was his chance, his only chance to return unseen. And he rushed back to the camp the moment Bull was out of sight.

Gods Dorian was so close already, perhaps it was because he knew he was being watched by the object of his affection. Just a little more and he would be crying out Cullen's name to the night as white would paint his tanned skin. He heard a scuffle and he sat up quickly. Cullen was no where to be seen and he could hear heavy footfalls in the distance. He slipped off his rock and went to the fire to quickly dry off before slipping off to get back into his clothing. Upon returning he saw the massive Qunari at his fire grinning over at him.

"Watcha doin'?"

“Bathing…” Dorian sighed as he walked back to the fire so that his hair would finish drying.

"Is that what you kids call it these days? Seems like you were up to a whole lot more if you asked me...or the flustered man who rushed away from here a moment ago. Who was the lucky guy?"

Dorian scowled in his direction "Not so lucky considering you and your bulking mass frightened him off. I was sure he was about to join me in my mischief."

"Sorry Vint." Bull said and Dorian actually smiled because he saw that the Qunari meant it.

He stood then and put his fire out with a frost spell. "We should get back, We'll have a early day of trekking through this god forsaken place." Dorian said as the pair headed back towards camp together.

Cullen returned to his tent safety, placing his sword at the end of his sleeping roll while panting from the run. This was more than ridiculous. He was so ashamed of himself to have acted this creepy. With a bitter taste he laid down, staring at the ceiling of the tent. The warm feeling in his chest, the affection he suddenly felt for Dorian. Each time he closed his eyes, Cullen saw Dorian in that ambient light, hearing him moan his name, watching how he stroked himself, longing for him.   
Cullen could barely catch his breath, swallowing hard as his arousal was still stiff and ready, pumping in its tent just like Cullen mind was pulsating in the tent he was lying inside.

His hand involuntarily moving down, he closed his eyes and thought about the tanned skin, those honey eyes..that mustache..a sigh leaving his lips when he started to stroke himself to these pictures on his mind. He groaned quietly, imagine Dorian to be above him, stroking him while smiling down on Cullen and enjoying to pleasure him like that.   
Now it was Dorian's name that tumbled from Cullen's lips, biting his bottom lip to muffle the groans from his release. After he came in his palm, he opened his eyes, again staring at the ceiling with flushed cheeks and an uncertain expression. This was not just lust, not just a fling, a current wave.

Maker preserve him.

He was longing for this to become real. 


End file.
